Don't Stop Me
by IMaddyy
Summary: This is a story in continuation with S13 finale. After Eliza Minnick is fired, what is going to happen to her and Arizona Robbins' relationship or will there even be a relationship left? How will Arizona deal with everything when she hears about possibility of her ex-wife coming back to Seattle. This is an Ariliza fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I just got fired….!" Silence. She felt entire world around her stop. Her body froze, eyes widen in shock, mouth trying to say something when she watched the woman she was dating for a quite a while now climb up the stairs and leave her standing alone. She couldn't think, and yet her mind was running at a thousand miles per hour. Questions, concerns, worries, confusion, everything was there. "Whaa…" she tried to speak but couldn't form the word itself let alone a sentence. Nurses and doctors passing by her kept glancing at her. She hadn't moved from her place for at least three complete minutes. Even though it sounds like a short amount of time, Arizona's mind wondered in all possible directions in those three minutes.

"Dude are you okay?", Alex came from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his face a bit worried and frowned. He was trying to read her but failing completely. He had never seen the woman who was the reason for where he stood right now as a doctor and a human being, so shocked and defeated; not since her court battle. "Robbins" he called again, not too loud but loud enough to bring Arizona out of her world and turn to her left side to face Alex. "Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" He could see that even though she had acknowledged his presence she was still elsewhere. He wanted to help her but knew that somehow, he couldn't, at least not in the hospital lobby. He placed his hands on either sides of shoulder and turned her completely to face him.

"I.. Uhh.. I nee.." and she sighed. She wanted to talk but couldn't. _What the hell just happened? What did she mean by she was fired? And how come we never crossed paths throughout the night and the events that lead to this?..._ Her head was full with so many unanswerable questions. _I need to talk to her._

"Robbins would you freakin' talk to me please? I'm getting kinda worried here. ROBBINS!" He shouted at her and it caused everyone to stop in their tracks and look at the two attendings standing at the start of the staircase.

"I-I'm sorry Alex. I have to go! I.. I'm sorry." She told him before dropping her gaze to the floor. "This can't be happening." She started talking to herself and ran up the same stairs she had seen the woman she was dating climb up only a few minutes ago, leaving Alex staring at her in nothing but utter confusion and worry. He sighed and left the place too but made a mental note to check on his boss later.

ATTENDING'S LOUNGE

Arizona reached the Attending's lounge as fast as her prosthetic could allow her to run. This was the first place that came to her mind she asked herself where she could find Eliza. Reaching the door and finding Eliza just standing in the middle of the lounge with her back to the door and hands on her hips, she sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Eliza" she whispered loud enough for Eliza to hear but she didn't turn. Arizona walked towards her and stood on her right side facing her. She wanted to put her hand on Eliza's shoulder or her arm but she didn't know how to approach the situation.

Eliza was slightly shaking her head and staring at the wall. Slightly sticking out her tongue, she sighed and kept staring ahead. _This is just perfect. I don't even.. What the hell did Bailey just…._ She couldn't even gather herself to think about what had happened and how her life had suddenly gone from making out in the car with her woman no less than 12 hours ago to now being officially fired.

"Eliza what happened? Please talk to me." The blonde made an attempt to test the temperature expecting either a blow of emotions or complete silence. She received the latter one.

"Eliza please talk to me. I have no idea of what the hell happened that led to you being fired. So please ta—" before she could ask her once more she was cut off by Eliza's moist yet angry eyes staring right into hers when she turned her head towards blonde.

"What happened is that I followed the protocols which is apparently not something expected to run this hospital when there's a crisis." The brunette backfired after staring into Arizona's eyes for couple of seconds.

"What do you mean?" Arizona couldn't understand.

"I mean.." she sighed when she saw the compassion in those blue eyes and loosened her expressions a little and continued. "Bailey fired me. I have to pack up and get the hell out as soon as possible. I don't wanna stay here any longer than I have to. Please just leave me to it. I don't want to discuss anything right now." She stated as calmly as she could because she didn't want to shout at her girlfriend or whoever the blonde was to her considering they hadn't officially accepted each other as girlfriends.

"But I just..-" Arizona wanted to talk to the brunette and understand what exactly had happened but she could understand the state Eliza was in. She knew now was not the time to demand details of the events. But she didn't want to leave her alone. She wanted to be with her but after Eliza telling her to leave her to it, she couldn't gather her thoughts to say something so that Eliza would let her stay with her in the lounge. "Is it okay if I stay here while you.." she couldn't finish the sentence cause she never thought she'd have to see this woman packing her stuff for good.

"Yeah you can stay while I pack up." With that Eliza turned away, walked towards her cubby and started putting everything in her purse. She threw her lab-coat and stethoscope in the cubby. After packing everything she grabbed her clothes and ran in the changing room. After changing out of scrubs and into her regular clothes, black pants with white formal shirt (tucked-in), she emerged out of the changing room and went past Arizona back to her cubby. She put her scrub clothes into the cubby, grabbed her grey jacket and purse, shut the cubby close and turned to face Arizona. "I'll see you later."

Arizona was still trying to process everything while watching Eliza pack and get ready to leave. After hearing _I'll see you later_ she immediately stepped forward and tried to speak up. "Let me come with you. Please." She didn't know how to make her feel better for she knew that there was nothing that she could do right now that would make the brunette feel better but she wanted to be with her. "I understand that you want to be alone right now but I can be there with you. Just let me be and if you still feel that you want to be alone then just say the word and I'll leave."

"Arizona I'm using all my energy to remain calm right now and the moment it's all consumed I'm gonna burst out and I don't want you to be there at that time. So please just… Just let me go." She had to figure a lot of stuff and she didn't think Arizona could help much in the situation. She like the blonde a lot but they've been dating for a very short time. She had faced a vulnerable situation with her before but that was before they started seeing each other, before they kissed. This was different. They weren't even officially "girlfriends" yet.

"Eliza don't push me away. Please! I won't ask you anything about what happened. Please just let me come with you. I don't want you to be alone right now." Arizona pleaded and hoped with all of her heart that the brunette would agree.

"ARIZONA!" she shouted and that caused the blonde to step back a little. "I don't want to be with anyone right now. We've been dating for few weeks and it had been fun but this isn't about us. I need to figure out some things on my own and you being there is not gonna help the situation. So just please, I'm begging you to let me go without asking me stop again. Just let me leave." She stressed every word of the last sentence staring intently in those blue eyes that were trying too hard to abstain forming of tears.

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't want to push you. I uh… I just wanted to help." Arizona said dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who needs help around here." Eliza scoffed.

"Can I call you later today?" Arizona again hopefully asked.

"Please don't. I'll call you when I can." Eliza said without looking directly at her. "I have to leave." With that she put her jacket on, hung her purse over her left shoulder and left the attending's lounge without looking back leaving Arizona with feeling of emptiness.

"What the hell just happened." Arizona tried very hard to control her tears but she couldn't. She sat on the couch, elbows rested on knees and head in her hands. She controlled herself enough not to sob but she couldn't help tears streaming down her cheeks. For her everything was perfect until she met Eliza about 20 minutes ago. She was cheerful even after working all night in the hospital that was on fire with a rapist on loose, she was looking forward taking the brunette back home and sleep it out in their own way, but now everything seemed so unsure. _Why is it that something always has to go wrong when I pull myself together and find a path where I can be happy again? When is it going to stop? Is it ever gonna stop?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. All characters/story-line belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on in." Chief Bailey replied after hearing the knock on her open office door. "Dr. Robbins how can I help you?"

"You fired Dr. Minnick?" Arizona questioned without any greetings and stared at the Chief without any intention of looking away.

"Dr. Robbins do you need my help with something that maybe related to a patient or your tiny humans? I cannot discuss about other doctors with you." Bailey replied.

"Why did you fire her?" the blonde was not going to back down and certainly not going to leave the room without an answer.

"Robbins, I told you I can't dis— "she was cut-off.

"Why. Did. You. Fire. Dr. Minnick?" Arizona stressed each word and spoke as calmly as she could so as not to create a scene.

"She was careless and "forgot" to inform about Edwards missing in the hospital. She was more focused on following the stupid protocols and completely forgot that Avery had asked her to inform the police about Edwards, which led to Edwards being hunted down not until after she was half burnt in the fire." Before Bailey could continue, the blond retorted.

"So, you fired her because she forgot to inform the police while she was attending to sick patients? You fired her because she didn't complete a task that Avery asked her to do? What was he so busy doing that he couldn't do it himself?" she crossed her arms across her chest, trying to hide her hands forming tight fists she wanted to hit someone with.

"Robbins, I have many other things to deal with given a part of the hospital was burned down. I need to deal with the police and I need to make sure that all the patients are safe and secure. What I don't have is time to explain myself to anyone which I should not have to do assuming I am the- "again she was cut-off.

"Oh I know that you are the Chief. Which is why you are the one ultimately responsible for everything that goes around here, but instead you make her look bad cause that seems like the easy way out." Arizona was raging from the inside. She was never the agree kind but she had had enough of crap lately. The plane crash, the break-ups, the divorce, the court battle, it all had affected her and made her stronger but it also changed her in a way that she was not ready to take anything that was thrown at her.

"Robbins, you have lost your mind right now. Please go home and come back when you've had it together." Bailey replied as calmly as she could.

"Bailey I'm sorry but I'm done taking crap." She softened a little after realizing that she was firing her words of agony at Miranda Bailey, who is not only a well-respected and very talented General Surgeon and Chief of Surgery but also her very good friend. "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to know what is the reason behind you firing her? Surely she forgot to inform the police about Edwards can't be the reason. I know you know better than that. Alex was almost convicted of felony and you let him be the Chief of Pediatrics again. You are not someone who doesn't believe in second of more chances for that matter. Why did you do it?" the blonde knew this was not something Bailey would do. She knew there was more to it all.

"Dr. Robbins you should leave now. I have no intentions of discussing my decision as a Chief of Surgery with my Head of Maternal and Fetal medicine department and a potential "dating interest" of the Doctor I just fired. I did what I felt was right." Bailey stated firmly.

"You are right. You don't have to explain your decision to the Head of Maternal and Fetal medicine department, but you certainly have to explain your decision to the board of directors of Grey Sloan Memorial. You do have to explain why you replaced Dr. Webber without informing anyone of us and why you fired Dr. Minnick again without keeping any of us in the loop." Arizona was firm on her stand as well. "So, either you call a meeting to explain all of this to the board or I will, which will make you look incapable of maintaining proper communication with the board." With that she stormed off from Chief's office.

 _Damn it Robbins._ Bailey couldn't believe what just had happened. She sat back in her chair and gently rubbed her forehead. After pondering for some time, she decided to face this situation instead of avoiding it, she started typing on her computer.

' **Emergency board meeting at 4:00PM today.**

 **\- Dr. Miranda Bailey.'**

She sent off quick e-mail to all the board members, Dr. Catherine Avery and Dr. Webber. _She is right. I have to explain my decisions. All the wrong and right ones._

ATTENDING'S LOUNGE

After reaching the attending's lounge the blonde went straight to her cubby and felt her phone buzz. She quickly removed it from her lab-coat pocket hoping that she'd receive a text from Eliza, but instead read the notification of an e-mail from Bailey. After reading the e-mail, she sighed a little in relief and started thinking of what she could say in the meeting that would not look like favoritism but instead convey this whole 'firing' thing a professional and unethical mistake. She wanted to fight for Eliza but that was not the reason she had told Bailey to explain this to everyone. She wanted a meeting because after talking to the Chief, she had realized that Eliza was fired for wrong reasons, or if she was fired for a right one then everyone on the board has a right to know.

After changing into normal clothes, black off-shoulder full-sleeved sweater and a pair of blue jeans, she hung her lab-coat in the closet, put her scrub clothes and stethoscope in her cubby and headed straight for parking lot. It was around 11:00AM and that meant she had about four and half hours before she had to drive back to the hospital. She decided to go home, eat some lunch and sleep for few hours.

After reaching home and finishing lunch, she thought of texting Eliza and letting her know about her conversation with Bailey. But she remembered Eliza telling her to not contact her. _But how do I not call or text her? Ugh, God!_ She runs her fingers through her hair and lays on her back on the couch in the living room. Left hand resting on her forehead, right one playing with the phone trying to decide on what to do, she finally decides to call her. Again remembering what Eliza had said to her, the blonde decided to settle for a text.

' **Hey. I know you don't want me to contact you, but I just wanted to. Call me later when you can but please reply. I need to know if you are okay. Please do reply.' -A**

She knew this was a fruitless attempt but she had to. She didn't realize why this bothered her so much. She and Eliza had been dating for a little over a month, and those dates mostly included dinner at home or restaurant, movie nights, one or two bar night outs etc. It wasn't until 24 hours ago that they had consummated their relationship. _What a night it was!_ Just thinking about it made her smile from ear to ear. _She wasn't the first woman I slept with after my divorce but it did feel different. I should sleep. If I want to be fully aware during the meeting in the afternoon then I must get some rest._ She desperately expected for her phone to buzz, but she had no luck. After some time, she felt sleep getting dominant, so she gave up, set an alarm for 3:00PM and closed her eyes to sleep.

Waking up at around 3:05PM, she rubbed her tired eyes and sat up on the couch. She checked her phone for any messages, but no luck. She sighed and getting up from the couch started to get ready for the big drama that was about to happen at the board meeting.

After getting ready and jumping in the car to leave for the hospital, she heard her phone buzz. Knowing it would be from Eliza for sure, she eagerly unlocked her phone and opened the text to read.

' **I'm okay. Please don't text or call again. I need some time alone and I hate to constantly say it out loud.' -E**

The blonde felt her hands shake a little as she put the phone down after reading the message. The words kept playing on her mind in a loop. The feeling of being unwanted "again" hit her deeply. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears she didn't even realize flowing, she buckled herself and left for the hospital. _If this is how it ends then I can't do it again. I just can't._

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a bickering board meeting. Please post reviews! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Appreciate your response guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/story-line belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _I shouldn't have replied._ Eliza thought after replying to Arizona with the rude message. _I told her to stay away from me so that I won't talk to her this way. I know how I can be when I'm going through emotional crisis. I can't think about her or us right now. I have to think about my career. Despite of having so many good offers, I have no clue why I settled for Grey Sloan. Yes, Arizona was partly the reason but main reason was this great hospital and the fact that this place did need a change in the implementation of residency program. As a third person, I always heard great things about Grey Sloan's outstanding attending Surgeons, but rarely the news about any of the residents or their achievements was published. I saw a great potential in all the residents and how much more they could be if given a chance. And I thought if I could contribute even a little to their bright future as Surgeons, then I'd consider myself one of the luckiest persons, rather teachers._ She sighed and turned on her right side. She laid down on the bed as soon as she reached her apartment from the hospital in the morning without bothering to change out of her clothes. She just laid there, dozing off for a couple of hours in between, and thinking about everything that had gone wrong since last night, _a perfect night_ , as she'd like to call it. _Why is everything so screwed up? Why it can't just.. huh, forget it._ Deciding to divert herself and feed her hungry stomach she went in the kitchen and started cooking some rice and vegetables. "I call it a day. Enough thinking about everything bad that has happened." She started talking to herself out loud. "If I think about any longer, I might die of a headache." With that she chuckled at her own silly joke. She decided to eat her supper a little early and watch some lighthearted TV show to relax.

GSMH CONFERENCE ROOM

Grey, Avery, Robbins and Webber, all sat at the table discussing their last night's unique experience. It was almost 15:55 and everyone was waiting for the Chief. Meredith and Avery were talking about their patients while Webber gave his inputs as much as he could and Robbins sat quietly but she couldn't hide her anxiety very well. "Robbins, you okay?" Webber asked noticing the obvious. He knew what exactly was wrong but he didn't want her to know at that time that it all happened right in front of him. "Yeah just a little tired." She flatly replied.

Bailey and Catherine Avery entered the conference room two minutes before clock struck 16:00. Everyone straightened up in their chairs as both women took their seats. Bailey placed both her hands on the table and leaned forward a little sitting straight up.

"As we all are aware of the events that took place light night, I'd like to shortly explain the status of the situation." Meredith and Avery nodded silently. Making sure that she had everyone's attention, Bailey continued. "The floor where fire originated has been completely closed off and is being renovated at a fast pace. The NICU and CCU will be closed until further notice. All affected patients have been transferred to Seattle Press. If you have any patients you need to check on then their status will be visible on your tablet devices. Some of you may be required go to Seattle Press for follow-ups, and that mainly involves Dr. Robbins for patients transferred from NICU and Dr. Avery for burnt cases. All the other hospital activities will run normally barring any further complications. Any questions so far?" the Chief eyed everyone and continued when no one questioned. "Dr. Edwards is doing great and is in recovery. She will be staying in the hospital throughout her recovery until she's healthy enough to be discharged. However, she no longer will be continuing her residency at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital."

"What?" Avery and Meredith exclaimed in sync. Webber and Catherine Avery already being aware of this, just waited for what Bailey was about to throw next while Robbins raised her brow in shock.

"After being treated for her burns, she informed Dr. Webber that she no longer intends to continue being a doctor." Bailey replied to shocked faces.

"But this is unbelievable. She's an amazing doctor, the one this hospital cannot lose." Avery tried to explain to Bailey.

"I'm with you on that Avery but it's her choice. She may or may not come back in future but right now she says she needs to leave this field. And she did mention this without any sign of anger or fear. So, I say we all respect her choice and support her through the recovery. She'll be well taken care of until she leaves this hospital. I hope everyone's okay with Edward's decision." Bailey studied everyone, seeing that no one retorted, she sighed and decided to continue with a conversation she knew would open a can of worms, mostly from Robbins' side. Taking a quick look at everyone, last one landing at Robbins, she cleared her throat and spoke up. "I have one last announcement to make. Dr. Eliza Minnick will no longer be a doctor and residency program director at Grey Sloan Memorial."

"WHAT?" Avery's eyes bulged.

"What? How?" Meredith furrowed her brow, she looked at Webber who gave her a slight nod and then turned to Bailey again. Dr. Catherine Avery simply stared at her hands on the table and Robbins kept staring in the space between Bailey and Avery who was sitting on Bailey's left side. She could feel all kinds of emotions rise in her body, anger being the dominant one, but she kept her cool as best as she could.

"This comes as a surprise to most of you and I understand that but this decision was taken based on the events that happened last night. Because of her carelessness, one of our doctors was stuck in the fire with a young girl for long than she should have. Her failure to understand when to let go of protocols and go above and beyond to save lives could have cost us Dr. Edwards' and that young girl's life. These and due to some other similar reasons Dr. Minnick was fired fro— "Bailey was cut-off by Robbins.

"What other reasons if I may ask? Because certainly the ones that you stated sound very naïve to me." The blonde stared sharply into Chief's eyes. Rage clearly visible in those blue diamonds.

Bailey tilted her head slightly and let out a huge sigh. _Here goes nothing._ Looking at the blonde, she stated defeatedly, "I've come to terms with my mistake of replacing Dr. Webber by Dr. Minnick as a Residency Director. You all protested and I stayed firm on my decision at the time, however I've come to realize that it was a huge mistake." Bailey waited for something but seeing everyone was quiet she continued, "I apologize for making decisions related to Dr. Webber and Dr. Minnick without taking board's prior approval. It wasn't until Dr. Robbins pointed out, that I realized that I was failing to let the board in on hospital's important decisions and I do intend to right the wrong and regain your trust." Bailey waited couple of seconds before she continued. "That is all from my side. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I still do not understand why Dr. Minnick was fired?" the blonde asked calmly. She was humbled by Bailey's genuine apology but still felt Eliza was mistreated.

"Robbins, I won't go over it again. She forgot to inform the police about Edwards." Bailey stressed a little on each word of her last sentence.

"And you think she deserves to be fired for that?" the blonde questioned.

"Edwards could have died if we had found her even minutes later." Bailey tried to convey that blonde was unable to understand the serious implications of the situation.

"And it's all on Minnick? She forgot to inform the police about Edwards. She shouldn't have and that's right. But was she the only one who knew that Edwards was missing?" Arizona leaned forward placing her hands on the table and interlacing her hands.

"I had asked Dr. Minnick to inform the police while I went looking for Edwards in the hospital." Avery said looking at Arizona directly.

"So, it was entirely Minnick's responsibility is what you are saying. Were you the only two who knew about it?" Arizona retorted.

"No, it's not what I'm saying. I just— "Avery was cut-off by Bailey.

"Dr. Robbins the decision has been made and I sug— "she was cut-off by the blonde.

"And as a member of the board, I don't support this decision of yours." Robbins states firmly looking directly at Bailey. Bailey stared in shock at the blonde but she didn't let her guard down. Arizona tried to explain it again, as calmly as she could.

"Dr. Bailey, do you realize that you have fired her for no good reason? This could be a lot more complicated if she decides to retaliate." The blonde made the Chief ponder for a little while.

"Okay. Then we vote it out." Bailey said.

"Vote it out? Chief she could sue us for wrongful termination, you know that right?" Robbins asked raising her voice a little without sounding rude. Before Bailey could answer, Meredith interjected.

"I don't want to vote as I am not fully aware of the circumstances. Neither am I willing to listen to both parties and decide based on that. But I see that Minnick's program has been effective. Yes, I was against it at the start but observing the change in residents' skills and confidence, I believe a new mind to this program won't be a bad thing. However, I'd like it if Dr. Minnick were to run this program under Dr. Webber's supervision, considering his experience clearly beats hers and we need him as the Director of Residency Program." Meredith explains her opinion, indirectly indicating the she wants Dr. Minnick to stay.

"That sounds like a vote to me Dr. Grey." Bailey looks at Meredith twitching her lips a little.

"That's not a vote Chief. That is just my opinion regarding our current Residency Program." Meredith states simply.

"Dr. Avery?" Bailey eyes the head of Plastics. Robbins dropped her gaze and gently rubbed her temple with right hand seeing that the Chief had completely disregarded her opinion against voting system.

"I second Dr. Grey's opinion regarding the Residency Program. But as I am quite aware of the situation based on which Dr. Minnick was fired, I do support Dr. Bailey's decision." Jackson says looking at everyone. Arizona looks at Jackson shaking her head slightly and drops her gaze.

"Dr. Avery?" Bailey looks at Catherine Avery.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I do not support this decision." She states plainly, looking at Bailey who replies with a slight nod and then lands her gaze on Dr. Webber who looks back at her before turning to look at Bailey who asks for his vote next.

"And Dr. Webber?" Bailey asks.

"I believe what Dr. Greys said about the change Dr. Minnick has brought in Residency Program here. She studies her students thoroughly and is mostly right about their performance evaluation. Her speculation about Dr. Warren was right which I witnessed for myself." The last statement earned him a quick glance from the Chief. "Dr. Minnick also raised some concerns about Dr. Edwards and they were proven right on the same day when Dr. Karev and Dr. Edwards operated on the young boy with the brain tumor. Her analysis about residents has been accurate up until now and she cares about her students. She never bends the rules which is a very good thing since rules and protocols are there for a reason. When Dr. Avery and Dr. Grey went looking for Edwards and the young girl, I stepped in to help Dr. Minnick with safe evacuation of patients. Although Avery had asked Minnick to inform about Edwards, it was Minnick's idea to inform the police. There was a lot going on and in such a situation forgetting to do something is quite possible is what I believe. Yes, Dr. Minnick did forget to inform the police, however neither did any of us. Dr. Avery, Dr. Grey, myself and I believe Dr. Pierce also knew about Edwards, yet it did not occur to any of us to inform the police and I'll always carry that guilt with me. But firing Dr. Minnick for a mistake that was so genuine given the situation, is not something I support." Webber finished his opinion which had managed to silence everyone. Robbins looked at Webber with a small smile conveying "thanks" which he returned with reassuring glance. Meredith and Avery just nodded along. Bailey was beyond shocked by Webber's response. In the back of her mind she started to feel that she might have been wrong. Taking in some air, she turned to Robbins.

"Dr. Robbins do you have anything to add even though we know your vote?" Bailey looked at the blonde.

"I just want to ask why did you do it?" Robbins asked with a look of pure confusion.

Bailey finally gave up and answered the question honestly, "because, I felt guilty. I felt guilty about the way I treated Dr. Webber when I replaced him with her. I should have convinced her to work with him rather than take over his job. I should have tried harder and I apologize to you Dr. Webber for the way I treated you. This hospital would not be a successful and the best teaching hospital if it weren't for you Sir." The Chief had a look of guilt on her face.

Webber decided to talk to Bailey about this after the meeting. _She shouldn't fire someone because she feels guilty and to make me feel better,_ he thought.

Bailey continued after a short pause, "And I am sorry for that." She turned to Robbins and continued "And that's one of the reasons. Bringing Dr. Minnick was a mistake from the start and – "she was cut-off by Webber.

"It wasn't though. Yes, the way you let her take over without giving anyone a chance to agree to it was wrong, but we need her. We need her and her program and we need to come up with way to work together. She lacks some skills when it comes to handling students' emotions but I'll be there when it comes to that. But if my and her methods are put together, then I believe our program will be one of the strongest ones in this country. We do need her Bailey." Webber stated calmly, which caused Bailey to sigh in defeat and return his glare with a slight nod.

"Well, if no one has anything to add then I'll call the meeting off." She looked around and everyone agreed. She waited for Robbins to comply and after few seconds she did and Bailey continued. "I will speak with Dr. Minnick." She plainly said and everyone took that as a sign and left except for Robbins and Webber. Bailey looked at them in confusion and added after few silent seconds. "Look I know I made wrong decisions in the spur of the moment, but I'll make it right." Robbins looked at Webber and he gave her a look of assurance stating to let it go which she followed and giving Bailey a slight nod she left the conference room. Webber decided to stay back have the "talk" with Bailey.

PARKING LOT OUTSIDE HOSPITAL

Arizona jumped in her car and checked her phone for any signs of messages from Eliza but no luck. Now that a weight had been lifted off her chest she thought she could wait for Eliza to contact her. She didn't feel as restless as earlier. Fastening her seatbelt, she sped off towards home.

After about 15 minutes, she was unlocking her front door and she felt completely drained. Entering the house, she went straight into the kitchen, pulled out some leftover lasagna from the fridge and put it in microwave for heating. Finishing off her food, she went straight to her bedroom, laid down on the bed without even bothering to change and waited for sleep to take over, which was immediately after couple of minutes or so.

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzzz._ Sensing the strong vibrations coming from her phone, she struggled to open her eyes. After few more, the vibrations stopped and she thanked God and went back to close her half open eyes. Before she could doze off again, the phone started buzzing and she groaned in frustration. She looked at her bedside clock which said it was 20:30. "Ughh.." groaning a little more at those vibrations she stretched out her hand and searched for phone on the bed. Getting her hand on it after a couple of seconds, she squinted her eyes trying to concentrate on the screen. Noticing it was Eliza, she immediately answered the call, her eyes wide in amusement.

"Hi." Arizona answered, trying to sound not too perky.

"Hi yourself." Eliza replied with very less enthusiasm, however it caused Arizona to widen her grin since it reminded her of a flirty Pierogi conversation with the brunette a few weeks ago.

"We need to talk." Sadness evident in brunette's voice.

 _Oh God! Please, no._ Arizona felt the pit in her stomach since she knew no good has ever come following those four words.

* * *

 **Okayyyy! I'm sorry but I want to keep thrilling and dramatic pause at the end of every chapter.**

 **Please hit review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is an Ariliza fanfic.**

 **Someone asked for my twitter handle and here it is:** **IMadddyy**

 **Also I have asked TheJCappers many times to help me publicize this story, however haven't received any response yet. Would appreciate if you guys could help as well and request her on twitter for me. Thank you.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/story-line belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"We need to talk." Sadness evident in brunette's voice.

 _Oh God! Please, no._ Arizona felt the pit in her stomach. "Okay! Do you want to meet up or talk over the phone?" the blonde asked trying not to sound too worried.

"We should meet up, but before that I want to apologize for my behavior today. I am sorry." Brunette's voice was sniffling.

"It's okay. I'm not mad." Blonde had a sad smile on her face.

"Really? Because I was very rude to you." Eliza was a little shocked to hear that.

"Well.. you were, but I wasn't judging. I was furious myself with how you were blamed for everything." Blonde scoffed a little.

"Yeah, I just needed time to digest this all. I needed time to figure everything out." The brunette sighed.

"Yeah I get that."

"So, when can we meet?" the brunette asked.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow. I was on-call for two nights in last three days so I've taken tomorrow off. We can meet for breakfast. Does that work for you?" the blonde wanted to meet her right now, but she thought better not to push it.

 _I thought she'd ask to meet now._ Eliza was trying to come up with something so that she could ask Arizona to meet now, without sounding too bossy, since she was the one who told the blonde to keep her distance.

"Eliza, you there?" Arizona asked after getting no response from Eliza for few seconds.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Here. I.. Umm.." the brunette was still struggling for words.

"Eliza, we can meet later if you don't want to, yet." Arizona thought she had pushed her by asking to meet for breakfast. _Tomorrow isn't too soon. And she's the one who asked to meet. What is she thinking?_

"No no. I actually wanted to ask if we could meet now?" the brunette somehow gathered the courage to ask her and waited nervously for blonde's reply.

"Oh.. Yeah, s-sure." The blonde sounded casual, but she was smiling from her heart at thought of seeing Eliza tonight instead of waiting for the night to pass.

"Okay then…" Eliza took a long pause and was struggling to ask if she could visit Arizona at her place.

Before the brunette could speak, the blonde asked, "Can you come over?"

 _Thank God, she asked herself._ "Yeah, I can." She replied with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." the blonde was couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll be there in 30. Bye."

"Bye."

Disconnecting the phone, Arizona just kept staring at the ceiling thinking about how everything went from total shit to somewhat falling into place. _Oh wait! She said, 'we need to talk'. That did sound serious._ Letting out a huge sigh, she decided to not think about it until she had to. It was very much possible that their conversation might not be the kind that she was expecting, filled with flirting comments, touches, caresses, make out sessions and what not; however, she was just relieved that Eliza wanted to meet and talk.

Hearing the doorbell after about half an hour, the blonde came down the stairs from her bedroom dressed in a cream pajama shorts and blue tank top, hair resting perfectly on her squared shoulders. Opening the door, she was stunned by the beauty on the other side of the door, dressed in a pair of black jeans, green t-back with black jacket and beautiful long black hair settled perfectly on her right shoulder. Blue eyes locked on green ones and looking straight into those beautiful eyes, the blonde forgot everything for a few seconds. She could see that brunette had been crying. She looked as if life had been sucked right out of her. Never had she ever seen the brunette look so defeated. All the blonde wanted to do was to take the woman in her arms and hold onto her for as long as she could. She wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be fine, just the way she had comforted her when her 9-year-old patient had died in a simple Lap Chole. But the blonde could feel tension in the air. All the things she wanted to do make Eliza's pain go away, she felt she couldn't. Eliza was pushing her away and keeping her distance. After few unspoken minutes, the blonde decided to break the silence.

"Hi" Arizona said with a slight smile to which Eliza replied with only a small curl of lips and a nod.

"Come on in." the blonde gestured towards the living room. Nodding slightly, Eliza walked into the house and removed her jacket, which Arizona offered to hang over for her. Moving into the living room, the blonde motioned Eliza to follow her and she did. Taking a seat on the right end of the middle couch, Arizona simply looked at Eliza, who was lost in her own thoughts. After a couple of seconds, the blonde spoke up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Arizona was about to get up when Eliza cut her off.

"I'm good, thanks." And the brunette motioned her to sit back down.

"Please have a seat."

Looking at her options, she chose the single couch on the left side of the blonde, leaving ample of space between them, which caused Arizona to sigh a little. Neither of the women able to figure out how to start the actual conversation. Finally, Eliza broke the silence without looking at the blonde.

"I'm sorry again for everything that I did or said." Said the brunette staring at the table in front of her.

"Don't apologize. I told you I'm not mad." The blonde said with a smile trying to make Eliza feel comfortable.

"I, uh.. I wanted to talk to you about something else." The brunette said looking at blonde's beautiful face which she had been avoiding ever since she arrived at her place.

Arizona felt her heartbeat getting stronger. "I'm all ears." She said trying not to give away her current state of fear and anxiety.

"I have been thinking about many things all day, but I couldn't think straight. Everything that has happened in past 24 rather 48 hours has been a lot to take in." she waited for blonde's reaction but when she found blue eyes focused on her, she continued knowing that she had her full attention. "I don't know if you heard everything that has happened which ultimately led to me being fired, but it wasn't fair. I made one mistake which I do take full responsibility for, but I'm not a bad or careless doctor." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke, but she somehow forced them back in and continued. "Ever since I started working at Grey Sloan Memorial, I've been pushed aside and I expected that since I was the one changing everything around. But no hospital has ever treated me like this hospital did. My methods have been denied before as well since they are new and different, but here, I was given the worst treatment of all." She took a deep breath and was about to speak before the blonder tried to soothe her.

"Eliza, I think- "she was cut off by the brunette.

"Please let me continue." The cold stare from the green eyes made the blonde simply nod apologetically. "Things began to fall in place a little while ago when Dr. Webber and I started to work together on the Residency Program, and I thought I was slowly winning people over, but last night's events just confirmed that I'll never be trusted at this hospital." At this point Eliza couldn't control watery eyes, and tears started streaming down her face. It broke Arizona's heart and she moved over to the other side of couch and was about to place a hand on Eliza's knees, when the brunette gestured her not to and the blonde quickly backed off. Wiping tears off her right cheek, she continued, "I'll always be someone who changed the game and took over Dr. Webber's job, who is the reason behind this hospital's glory. I knew I was against strong opposition when I took this job, but I tried in every way to make things better and run my program. Up until last night everything was going smoothly, but then I make one mistake and I'm thrown off my ass for it." Scoffing a little she continued, "Bailey's decision is wrong and I don't deserve to be treated like this. I know I'm good at what I do, but I'm done trying to convince everyone around here." She was cut off by a shocked Arizona.

"Wait, wh-what do you mean you are done?" the blonde questioned knitting her eyebrows together.

"I mean I don't deserve this Arizona. Bailey was the one who hired me and now she is the one who says I'm not fit for the job. I am a confident person and damn good at my job. But, everyone had managed to create a negative circle around me and when I broke that down and was on the verge gaining everyone's trust, Bailey goes and fires me, the first person who trusted me with this job. I feel I'm never going to be a part of this hospital regardless of my efforts."

"So, you mean you are not going to fight for your job at Grey Sloan's?" the blonde questioned, getting a little angry.

"No." Eliza stated firmly.

"Then, what are you going to do?" anger rose higher in blonde's voice and it didn't go unnoticed for Eliza.

"Please don't be mad."

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"Try and understand my situation." The brunette replied raising her brows.

"I do understand your situation. And that's why I thought you would fight for your job and against the wrong that has been done to you." The blonde retorted.

"Arizona, this place is bringing my confidence down. And I usually don't let that happen. I'm that strong, but I'd rather go to a place who is ready to accept me and make my methods work, rather than stay here and keep fighting a battle which is not my main job." the brunette stated in a firm voice, and Arizona's face turned pale at her words.

"So, you are going to give up and go for the easy one?" the blonde snapped.

"I'm not giving up. I'm not wanted here. Don't you understand?" the brunette's voice rose as well.

"What I don't understand is, you've fought so bravely till now and you are giving up although you know it's not your fault. Legally speaking, you have the right to sue the hospital for wrongful termination and yet you are intent on leaving this place for good?"

"I know I'd win this fight if I put up for it Arizona." The brunette almost yelled, obviously agitated by how the conversation was going.

"There is no need to yell at me." Replied the offended blonde. "If you know the odds are in your favor then why the hell are you bailing? Why aren't you willing to fight?"

"Because I don't want to." The brunette replied in anger, throwing her hands in the air.

Feeling like someone had just pushed her off a cliff, the blonde asked with the worry of what was coming next, "So, you came here to tell me that you are leaving?" tears formed in gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes." The brunette spoke barely above a whisper and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"And, you came here to tell me that you are leaving me too?" the blonde asked in a quivering voice without even an attempt of hiding her emotions.

"I don't want to." The brunette's voice was shaking and she was unable to control her sobs.

Hearing those words, Arizona felt entire world shift around her. "But you are." The blonde managed to spoke through her shaking voice and continuously falling tears. _Tell her about the board meeting Robbins or she'll leave for good_ thought the blonde to herself, but Eliza replied.

"Arizona, please try to understand. I really like you. It's killing me that I have to take this decision but I can't stay in a place where majority of the doctors had wanted me out since my first day in. I don't want to work here anymore. Who would want to?" helplessness evident in Eliza's voice.

"What if you got your job back?" Arizona asked with a slight hope.

"It's not about the job Arizona, it's about my acceptance at the hospital. I'd rather be working in a place where I'm wanted and where people are thrilled to have me. I know even there might be doctors who wouldn't enthusiastically accept me, but I'd like to know the person in authority who is hiring me will be strong enough. One of the many reasons I took this job was because I knew that Dr. Bailey wanted me, and no matter what she'd stand by her decision. Imagine my disappointment when the Chief of Surgery decides she doesn't trust me anymore. And I know I'm not the one in the wrong here, but what if I make her realize this and she changes her mind again somewhere down the road. I'd like to do my job as a Surgeon and a teacher and not worry about the possibility of doing something wrong and getting kicked out again." The brunette took stopped to breathe.

"So, when you said 'we need to talk', you meant you wanted to tell me that you are leaving this fight and you are leaving me for good?" the blonde asked coldly staring past brunette. "Is that right?"

"Please believe me when I say this." The brunette wiped tears off with the back of her left hand and taking a breath spoke again, "I don't want to leave." The brunette pleaded.

"But you are, aren't you?" Arizona looked at the brunette, her face void of emotions which caused Eliza to feel a strong pain in her chest.

"Arizona, please, I- "she was cut-off by the blonde.

"Just say it."

"I'm sorry. I really like you, but I don't have any choice." She said with a pleading voice hoping the blonde would understand.

"Don't say that you don't have a choice when you've clearly made one." The cold yet angry voice of the blonde entered Eliza's chest like a wooden stake. It broke her heart to realize that she caused this unbearable hurt for Arizona, the woman she was chasing for a long time and had finally given her the light of the day, the woman she thought she could see a future with.

"I'm sorry that you are hurting because of me, but I can only hope you might understand someday." Fresh tears formed in green eyes and immediately fell down her cheeks. Sliding closer towards the blonde, she took her face in her hands and turned her face. "I'm so very sorry. I really— "she knew if she finished her sentence, she'll never be able to leave. She kept staring in those gorgeous blue yet watery eyes, without removing her hands from blonde's face and wiped tears off her face with her thumb. "I'm sorry."

"P-please don't." the bond pleaded closing her eyes, which broke Eliza's heart again and she leaned forward to land her lips on blondes'. Arizona welcomed the gesture immediately and pulled her in closer by grabbing Eliza's head with her hands. Eliza's hands went from blonde's face to her waist and she tried to fight back but the blonde held a tight grip on her. After few seconds, Eliza forcefully pulled away, knowing if she didn't stop herself, both women would face terrible heartbreaking emotions, and removed her lips off the blonde's. Feeling sudden loss of contact, Arizona sighed and opened her eyes to look at Eliza. Eliza pecked her lips one last time for a couple of seconds, and removing herself from blonde's embrace, stood up to leave. Standing up immediately, Arizona tried to speak, but Eliza was quicker.

"Goodbye Arizona." Giving her a sad smile, she sped off without looking back and left a stunned and devastated Arizona standing in the middle of her living room.

Closing the door behind her, Eliza walked in hurry towards her car, knowing if she hesitated even for a second, she'd change her mind. Jumping into her car, she put her seatbelt on and started the engine, when she heard her phone beep. Quickly unlocking her screen, she found an e-mail notification from Dr. Miranda Bailey. Furrowing her brow, she opened the e-mail to read.

 **'Dr. Minnick,**

 **I would like to arrange a meet with you tomorrow morning at 8:30. Please reply if you can make it.**

 **\- Dr. Miranda Bailey.'**

 _Why is Bailey calling me now? Is this what Arizona was talking about when she asked me 'what if Bailey gave me my job back?'_ Sighing loudly, she waited for few minutes before deciding to reply. Constantly fighting between yes and no, she remembered blonde's harsh questions. _'Are you giving up?', 'You came here to tell me that you are leaving me?'_ _Enough._ She made the voices in her head stop and replied to Bailey. Locking her phone back, she sped off.

* * *

 **What has Eliza replied?: Y/N?**

 **I'm sorry but as I said earlier, I want to keep thrilling and dramatic pause at the end of every chapter.**

 **Please hit review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is an Ariliza fanfic.**

 **My Twitter handle is:** **IMadddyy**

 **I love your response guys and am truly grateful for your compliments. They encourage me to keep writing. Thank you all very much.**

 **Someone asked me to balance with happy stuff, but please look at the time of events. I'm trying to portray the detailed events of the day when Eliza told AZ that she was fired. There will be very very happy times soon, but please have patience. I cannot jump in the middle of my plan. Trust me, you won't regret following this fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/story-line belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **'Dr. Minnick,**

 **I would like to arrange a meet with you tomorrow morning at 8:30. Please reply if you can make it.**

 **\- Dr. Miranda Bailey.'**

 _Why is Bailey calling me now? Is this what Arizona was talking about when she asked me 'what if Bailey gave me my job back?'_ Sighing loudly, she waited for few minutes before deciding to reply. Constantly fighting between yes and no, she remembered blonde's harsh questions. _'Are you giving up?', 'You came here to tell me that you are leaving me?'_ _Enough._ She made the voices in her head stop and replied to Bailey. Locking her phone back, she sped off.

Bailey patiently waited for a reply after asking to set up an early morning meeting with Dr. Minnick. After few minutes, she heard her phone buzz indicating an e-mail from Dr. Minnick and opened to read:

 **'Dr. Bailey,**

 **I'd like you to specify the agenda for the meet please.**

 **\- Dr. Eliza Minnick.'**

Sighing loudly, Bailey pondered on her reply for some time. She had expected this and kind of hoped she could get away without having to give out any of the details via e-mail. Deciding on a concise reply, she typed and sent it out.

 **'Dr. Minnick,**

 **I'd like to discuss and go through everything that happened last night in the hospital and get to the bottom of it all. If you are willing to discuss and still interested in working at Grey Sloan's Memorial, then please come by my office tomorrow at 8:30.**

 **\- Dr. Miranda Bailey.'**

Pulling up in her driveway and turning off the engine, Eliza laid her head back in her seat, closing her eyes. "What the hell did I just do?" Exclaiming out loud, tears started to fall down her smooth cheeks. _Way to go Minnick. You practically made her go out with you and now you left her._ She couldn't bring herself to believe how she had suddenly become the quitter. Hearing her phone buzz, she unlocked it to read the e-mail. Reading a bit more detailed reply from the Chief, she took in each word as she read it twice. Furrowing her brows, she couldn't believe what she was reading, moreover she couldn't believe Bailey had contacted her saying she could have her job back which was exactly what Arizona had asked her only some time ago. _Did she have anything to do with this? If she did, this is the most I've ever been angry at anyone till now._ The brunette was surprised at her own shift in the mood but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Arizona to fight her war. Getting out of the car, she started making her way up the building to her apartment and opened her contact list to call the blonde, more like to scold her and dialed the number. She knew this was a bad idea since she had just dumped the woman she was falling for, at least that's how she felt after their first night at the blonde's place; but she had to know why would the blonde do something like this. Although the answer was quite clear, but Eliza was mad that she wasn't concerned before blonde took the steps. Hearing the call connect, she opened the door to her apartment, entered inside and closed the door behind her. Throwing her purse on the couch, she started pacing back and forth in the living room as she restlessly waited for the blonde to answer.

Arizona was laying on her bed, trying to digest the events of the night. Her tears had all dried up and she felt too tired to cry, let alone eat. After trying to wrap her head around everything, she decided to distract herself by preparing for her upcoming fetal surgery that had never been performed before. Although she was tired, she'd never get tired of her job. She lived her job and it was one thing that had kept her sane all through the plane crash, the divorce, the court battle, her daughter flying across the country and everything. Just when she opened her laptop to start her research, she heard her phone ring. Glancing at the screen, she was surprised and struggled a little to believe the name flashing. _What is she doing up so late?_ Shaking all worries aside, she closed her eyes to stop from letting the tears roll down and answered the call.

"Hello." The blonde answered in a flat tone.

"Hi..um.. Did you have something to do with Bailey offering me my job back?" Eliza fired in a single shot.

"I..uhh." the blonde couldn't think of anything to say that would calm the brunette down. She tried to keep herself together so as not to break down.

"Arizona, did you talk to Bailey about me?" Eliza's voice rose and it startled the blonde causing her to shudder a little, which didn't go unnoticed for Eliza. _Shit! I'm taking all my frustration out on her but, ugghhhh.. Why would she do that?_

After few awkward seconds, Arizona replied. "Yes, I did talk to Bailey."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Are you done being rude to me?" The blonde's voice was stern, but she wanted to cry very badly. _Am I that horrible that she can't even stand me?_ She used all her energy to refrain from letting the tears roll down her face.

"I'm not- "the brunette was cut off.

"Now you listen to me. I get that what happened to you was wrong and that you are very pissed at the current situation, but stop taking it out on me. There's only so much I can take. And, yes, I did talk to Bailey, but only because you wouldn't give me anything and I couldn't wait for you to calm down and tell me everything. So, I went to Bailey and when she told me what happened, I felt the anger rise inside me because of the wrong done to you. That's why I called the board meeting and- "blonde's raging rant was cut off by Eliza who.

"You called the board meeting?" With her brows shooting up, Eliza froze in the middle of the living room.

"Yes, I did." Replied the blonde without even a hint of regret.

"Oh my God. Why would you do something like that? Were you trying to embarrass me even more?" Eliza snapped and regretted for being so honest in the moment, but that was how she felt at that time.

"You didn't just accuse me of that horrible act." blonde's retorted in a shaky angry voice.

 _Crap! I didn't mean to sound like that._ "I don't need you to fight my war Arizona. I'm not a little kid who you need to take care of." The brunette tried to reason out. "I was already the victim of incorrect judgement and now, your going after the Chief to confront her is going to look real bad for both of us."

Arizona realized there was a bit of truth in Eliza's words and replied with a question. "Do you even know what happened after I spoke with Bailey?"

"No, but I have been offered to find that out tomorrow. Which is why I called you and not to be rude with you." Anger persistent in brunette's tone.

"Well then go talk to the Chief to find out and I can only hope that might help you hate me less than you do." Blonde felt a strong heart ache at her own last few words.

Sighing into the phone, Eliza tried to reply softly, "I don't ha- "but was cut off.

"Please don't say things that you don't mean." Arizona's harsh reply hit Eliza in the heart like a bullet and went straight through. "I should hang up, unless you have some other things to accuse me of?"

"No." was the only word Eliza managed to get out while cursing herself for making the worst call of her life to confront the blonde after having given her a hard time not less than an hour ago.

"Okay then. Goodbye." The blonde disconnected the call without waiting for any reply.

Listening the line going dead, Arizona could no longer hold the tears back and burst into uncontrollable sobs. _I get that she is frustrated but treating me like an object she could take her frustration out on? Seriously._ It took her more than ten minutes to calm down and pull herself together. Once the tears had all dried up, she put her laptop aside and went into the bathroom to go about her night routine. Coming out after fifteen minutes or so, she took of her prosthetic, set it besides the bed and slipped under covers. Having no energy to do anything anymore, she switched off her laptop, set the phone alarm for 5:00, turned off the bedside lamp and waited for sleep to take over. Within few minutes she was dead to the world.

Feeling completely dead inside, Eliza sat on the edge of the couch and threw her cell phone hard on the floor. Putting her elbows on the knees, she ran both her hands through her hair and held her head down. _I should have completely avoided contact with her today. I knew I'd end up hurting her in all this mess of my own. I always do._ Getting up from the couch she went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of chilled water. _Shit! I should have listened to myself and kept my distance at least for until tomorrow. I know I hurt people around me when I'm a mess._ Gulping down entire glass of water she cursed herself more as she refilled. _Now she thinks I hate her. God, how do I tell her that is exactly the opposite of how I feel._ Finishing off the second glass, she went into the living room and picked up her phone off the floor. Fidgeting with it until she came up with a reply, she could feel her brain processing millions of thoughts and voices at a time. _'So, you are leaving me?', 'Dr. Minnick I don't believe that there's a place for you in my hospital any longer.'_ Shaking her head rigorously to snap out of those voices, she unlocked her phone and typed a reply to Bailey's request.

 **'Dr. Bailey,**

 **I will see you tomorrow morning at 8:30.**

 **-Dr. Eliza Minnick.'**

With that, she locked her phone and decided to call it a night. Entering the kitchen, she took out her favorite scotch and pushed two shots down her throat in less than a minute. Feeling a little numbness in the brain, she felt she could fall asleep, and went straight to her bedroom, changed into night pajamas and a tank top, and went under covers. Feeling the touch of soft mattress comforted her a little, but the pain didn't go away that easily. Setting her phone alarm to 5:30, she waited for the scotch shots to take full control over her brain and body functions. After what seemed like an eternity, the alcohol started to work wonders, and the brunette went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **How will Bailey and Eliza's meet turn out?**

 **Will Eliza agree to take her job back after she told AZ that she didn't want to fight for her job anymore?: Y/N?**

 **Many more surprises to come. Stay tuned guys :)**

 **Like I said, thrilling and dramatic pause at the end of every chapter.**

 **Please hit review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is an Ariliza fanfic.**

 **My Twitter handle is:** **IMadddyy**

 **I'm sorry for late update. Was busy with work and travelling.**

 **Note: Flashback in the format:- _[...]_**

 **I love your response guys and am truly grateful for your compliments. They encourage me to keep writing. Thank you all very much.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/story-line belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Chapter 6

CHIEF BAILEY'S OFFICE

"Please come in Dr. Minnick. Have a seat." Bailey replied after hearing a slight knock on the door at 8:30. _Right on time as always,_ thought Bailey to herself.

"Morning." Eliza replied before taking a seat on one of the two visitors' chairs in front of the Chief.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." Bailey tried to gauge the woman's reaction she had fired less than 24 hours ago. Gaining a slight smile from the brunette, Bailey continued. "I'd like to start by apologizing for my act last night. There was a lot going on, not only in the hospital but on my mind as well and I know that it's no excuse for why I behaved the way I did, but that's all I've got and it's the truth." Sighing a little and gaining no words from Minnick, Bailey felt she had to come straight to the point now. "I'd like to undo what I did, but I can't take back my words. However, I want to offer your job back to you, if you'd please accept it." The woman stared into green orbs, and could tell that the brunette had too many questions and once she starts to fire, Bailey would have no option but to answer each and every one of those.

"Why the sudden change of opinion overnight, if I may ask?" Minnick asked coldly.

"I've realized that I made a mistake by firing you for what happened to Edwards and the little girl. I shouldn't have taken any decision based on my emotions at the time." Bailey waited for Minnick's reaction and hoped the conversation would end soon.

"So, what has changed your mind now?" Minnick rephrased the question, hoping to get an answer.

"Well um.., I held a board meeting yesterday afternoon. And, in the meeting all the events from the last night were discussed and a decision was made to hire you back." Gaining no response from Minnick, Bailey went on. "Many of the board members felt the decision was wrong, and after carefully going over everything and listening to everyone's response, I've come to realize that my decision was wrong."

"So, to put everything in simple words, you hired me few months ago to replace Dr. Webber, then I make one mistake and you declare me unfit for the job and now you want to hire me back?" Minnick quizzed with her brows furrowed.

"Dr. Minnick, I know it seems very confusing when you put it like that, but trust me when I say this, I want you to keep your job at Grey Sloan Memorial." Bailey tried to explain calmly.

"Do you trust me?" The question earned a confusing look from the Chief.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me with this job? Because your recent actions state otherwise." The brunette replied slightly bolting her eyebrows upwards.

"Yes, I agree there. But, if you would forget everything that happened and take over your job again, then that'd save us both some time. As you know, we-" she was cut-off by Minnick.

"Sorry to interrupt you Dr. Bailey, but I need to know. You were the one who reached out to me when you thought this program needed to be changed, and now after few months you decide that I am no longer fit for the job, and yet here we are discussing the possibility of me taking over again." Taking a second's pause, the taller woman continued. "If I am to even start thinking about your proposal, which I should say that I really am not looking forward to, I need you to tell me why you changed your mind. Yesterday, you were so hellbent on kicking me out, specifically saying that I don't create doctors but robots, and now you want me back. I am not fully convinced with your appeal here." The brunette stated firmly.

Sighing a little, Bailey shifted in her seat before continuing. "Dr. Minnick, I've made some wrong decisions in the past. I started it by offering you a job here. Not that I did not want to, but my way of introducing you as a Residency Director was inappropriate, and I knew it but I ignored and hoped things would fall in place with time. To be completely honest, the guilt of disrespecting and undermining Dr. Webber was eating me alive. And, my decision to fire you was a result of kind of an emotional outburst. It shouldn't have happened and as you know I'm not that weak, but I had to step up and rectify my mistake and let Dr. Webber know that I do not think less of his work for residents. My approach was wrong and I've humiliated you because of it." Taking a pause to take in deep breath, Bailey tried to gauge the brunette's reaction but got emotionless face staring at her as she spoke again. "Your teaching methods have certainly improved this residency program and residents feel more confident with every procedure they perform. I never should have doubted your capabilities and your work especially since I was the one that brought you in and urged you to start working here. If your and Dr. Webber's teaching methods are put together, then I believe we can help build extraordinarily talented surgeons and be renowned as the best Residency Program and teaching hospital in the country." The Chief thought she might have convinced the brunette, but didn't push for it. Before Minnick could say anything or refuse, Bailey continued. "We need you here at Grey Sloan's, Dr. Minnick. That is all that I have to say."

Bailey's speech left Eliza with numerous thoughts and dilemmas. She had to process everything she had heard and been through since the night of fire, and she knew she wouldn't be doing it sitting in the Chief's office. Looking up at the woman sitting in a powerful chair, and placing her elbows on the table Eliza spoke up, "Dr. Bailey, I've always respected you, but the way you treated me that night has left me doubting whether I should." Seeing that Bailey was about to open her mouth in defense, Minnick politely motioned her to stop with her left hand. "Please let me continue." Getting a slight nod from the Chief, she continued, "I have to think through this again. I don't want to work in a place where my skills are constantly questioned and I have to prove myself in every such situation." Feeling that she was on the verge of being rude, she took a long deep breath and spoke as calmly as she could. "Dr. Bailey, I'm not here to prove my skills, I've done that part during my residency and fellowship. If I'm going to continue my job here, then this hospital needs to have faith in me and believe that I know what I am doing. I can do my job even with strongest opposition, but I don't want to invest months into training these residents and then get thrown away over nothing. It's not only a waste of my time but also misleading for the residents who have to adapt to changing methods of teaching." Minnick sat back in her chair signaling Bailey to continue.

"Dr. Minnick, I understand the situation I've put you in and you have mine and every other person's trust in this hospital. I promise you, that I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you. I'll let you know about my decision soon." Curling her lips around the corner a bit in acknowledging smile, the brunette got up from the chair to make her way out of Chief's office.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Minnick." Bailey changed her tone into authoritative mode and continued, "And I'd appreciate if you could respond within next couple of days. There's already been a disaster and I'd like things in the hospital to get back to normal as soon as possible. Please respond at earliest. As a Chief, I look forward to having you with us." Bailey said with a pride in her voice without giving the smile.

Acknowledging the usual Bailey tone, Minnick gave the Chief a final nod and left the room.

Bailey resumed her activities immediately. She knew she had a long day ahead of her with one attending less, which would be temporary is what she could only hope for.

PARKING LOT

Eliza was heading towards her car in the parking lot after meeting with Chief when she spotted Karev walking towards hospital entrance from a distance. Reaching near him with few steps she gave him a slight smile as a greeting.

"Morning Dr. Minnick." Karev greeted back and before she could pass him, he immediately asked, "Is it your day off today?" skeptical look evident on his face.

"Um.., No. I mean yeah. K-kind of." The brunette hoped she wouldn't have to explain everything to him, but she couldn't lie.

"Oh okay. See you later." Despite of his doubts, Karev started walking past the brunette. He could make out that something was off but knew it wasn't his place to ask.

Jumping in her car, Eliza couldn't decide where to go. _What the hell is happening? Seriously. I had made up my mind to leave this place only because of Bailey and now she wants me back. Everything that I've done after being fired, she is making it seem worthless. All the reasons based on which I decided to move on from this hospital and Arizona, now don't exist. Why do I always make wrong decisions when in crisis? I'm an idiot. Shit!_ Gripping the wheel tightly with left hand, she slammed her right one on it and laid her head back. Feeling furious at herself and the entire situation, she wanted to unwind everything that had happened and go back to being in a happy place with her girl. But, she knew she couldn't. She had to face everything and make amends. She had to make it better. _I have to try and make things work again. I act like an idiot when I become too emotional, but I can't let that one bad thing ruin my life again. I have to trust Bailey with everything she just said and get back to working here and only then I'll be able to make it up to Arizona or I'll lose her forever, or I might already have, since I clearly told her that I was leaving her. Damn you Minnick!_ Cursing herself, she slammed her hand on the wheel again causing herself to wince in pain a little this time. _I have to try again. I'm not a quitter and definitely not just about to become one._ Taking few deep breaths, she somehow managed herself to calm down. Turning the keys into ignition, she started the engine and drove off to her place.

PEDS WARD, GSMH (AROUND 10:00AM)

"Karev, have you looked at Kellly Watts' case?" Robbins asked entering the Peds ward, spotting Karev standing by at the nurse's station.

"Morning to you too." He smiled a little crookedly and continued to reply. "No, I haven't yet. Anything important?"

"Yeah, she was a patient of mine before I started Fetal medicine's fellowship. She has Anaplastic Thyroid Carcinoma. I operated on her about three years ago and removed the cancer surgically but, there's a new growth and it's quite aggressive."

"Wait. How old is this patient?"

"She's 14. I treated her when she was 12."

"Isn't she a little too young for ATC?" Karev asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, it's very rare, but she has ATC. I need you to put a surgical and beam radiation plan together to handle her case. As I have treated her before and am familiar with the entire patient history, I'll be overseeing things on this one. Find me in couple of hours with a plan, I'll go through it and once we agree upon her treatment, then we'll go and update the family during evening rounds. Any questions?" Robbins asked raising her brows as she waited for Karev's answer crossing her arms across her chest.

"No boss." Karev replied throwing his arms in the air, causing the blonde to give him an irritated look. Noticing that, he immediately lowered his hands and put back in his lab coat. "I'll find you soon and we'll discuss the treatment plan then."

Without further saying, the blonde turned on her heels to leave the Peds ward.

"Robbins, wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Turning around she waited in the same crossed arms posture and same spot as before in front of him. "What is it?"

"Is everything okay with you?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah. Why?"

Sensing his ex-boss's mood, he decided to approach differently, "Nothing, just wanted to check. Haven't got a chance to talk to you since the fire and everything. That's all."

"I'm fine." She had lied outright and it hurt but she couldn't confide in him. She was still trying to figure out dealing with the heartbreak.

Confused whether to let go or force the blonde to speak up, Karev chose the latter one and placed his hand lightly on her back motioning her to walk with him. Leading her down the hallway away from eyes of everyone, he stopped when he spotted an empty store room and pushed her inside. Blocking the entrance, he confronted her outright, "Out with it Robbins. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Karev. Let me go, I have a very busy day ahead."

"Then, why the hell you looked like someone had ripped your heart out when I ran into you yesterday?" he asked studying blonde's face which gave him nothing but pure frustration, which partly because of him.

"I had a long night, I guess everyone did and was tired. That's all." Robbins replied acting nonchalantly, but failing to convince the casualness of the tone.

"I don't buy that."

"That's all there is."

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. You know I don't get into anyone's personal business, but don't lie to me. You were a wreck yesterday when I found you by the stairs. You didn't even notice I was there until after I raised my voice to get your attention. And, I know when something is wrong with you, so do not lie to me about that." Karev was surprised by his own outburst, but he cared for the blonde and had to make sure she was all right.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I can't talk to you about it though. I'm still working things out, and yes emotionally I'm a mess right now, but don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I always am." She regretted saying the last sentence, but that was true. _How do I always end up like this in relationships?_

"Is Sofia okay?"

Unexpected mention of her daughter brought back beautiful heartwarming memories, and Arizona suddenly felt all her worries fade away for few seconds, until she replied to the question, "She's fine Karev. This has nothing to do with her."

"Good to know." Karev replied with a genuine smile. "Is Torres coming back?"

Surprised by the question, or rather shocked, she replied with furrowed brows, "Not that I know anything about it. Why have you heard that she's coming back?"

Feeling stupid for getting her hopes high for no reason, Karev answered immediately, "No, no I haven't heard anything. I just assumed that since it's been almost a year since she left, she might be coming back as per your deal. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"You are fine Alex. Thank you for looking out for me." The blonde said with a slight smile and beckoned him to allow her to leave the room.

"Let me know if you need to talk." Giving her a bit of room to get out, he followed right after her and went his own way.

GSMH OR 4

"Time of death 5:07pm. Dr. Kennelly finish the chart before you leave and bring it by me to sign. I'm gonna go talk to the parents." Sighing in defeat after having lost second pregnant lady in a day, Arizona felt all the energy and will to live sucked out of her. She didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. She just wanted the day to end so that she won't be losing any lives. Despite of being able to save both babies and deliver them prematurely, she felt no joy of victory over it. Her job was to save both mother and her baby, and she had failed. Regardless of knowing so many tactics to handle emotions in this field, she couldn't stand the hurt. Gulping down the lump in her throat with couple of deep breaths, she scrubbed out and made her way to the waiting room to update patient's family.

Not being able to stand the exhaustion, she made her way to the attending's lounge after signing the last patient's chart. She just wanted to go home and disconnect from everyone and everything. Having been paged early in the morning around 4:20am due to an emergency case, and losing both important patients of the day, she felt emotions taking over her. She looked forward to getting a long sleep since she didn't have to be back for work the next day until noon, but wasn't very sure if she'd be getting any considering she had barely had any last night. Changing into clean street clothes and grabbing her purse, she made her way to the parking lot.

PARKING LOT

Getting in her car, she pushed the key in, but didn't start the engine. She wanted to scream and let go of everything and every feeling but couldn't. Checking her phone, she realized it was perfect time to dial the call. Hearing the call connect, she waited patiently until it was answered.

"Dr. Torres, how can I help you?"

The blonde realized that brunette had answered her phone without looking at the screen. "Callie, it's me." She spoke softly.

"Arizona!" Callie said furrowing her brows, since the call was unexpected. Arizona would always fix a time before calling so that Callie could make sure Sofia was available at that time. Ignoring the urge to ask about the surprise call, she went for simple talk, "Hi. How are you?"

"Um.. fine. Can I talk to Sofia?"

"Y-Yeah sure. Hold on." Callie went into the living room to find her daughter curled up on the sofa in front of TV. Moving closer to check on her daughter, the brunette smiled slightly seeing a beautiful Sofia sleeping soundly. Putting the phone back to her left ear, she cleared her throat before speaking, "Arizona you there?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry she is sleeping." Callie replied smiling sadly.

"Oh..okay. Um.. Can you give me a call in the morning when she's ready for school?" It took everything for Arizona to not cry on the phone. Fighting back her tears, she waited for an answer.

Shaking voice of her ex-wife caused Callie to tense a bit. "Yeah sure, I'll make sure she calls you tomorrow morning around 7:00. Wouldn't it be too early for you though?"

"It's fine, I'll be up before she calls me."

"Okay!"

"Thanks!"

Before Arizona could disconnect the call, Callie spoke up, "Arizona!"

"Yes!"

"Um.. I probably shouldn't be asking, but are you okay?"

Feeling stupid for not being able to hide her emotions, she chastised herself internally and answered like everything was normal and even if it wasn't, it didn't concern her ex-wife. "Yeah. Why?"

"N-Nothing. I just.. your voice sounded off so I asked."

"You don't have to worry about me Callie."

Hurt by the bitter truth, Callie replied, "Yeah I know."

"Tell Sofia to call me in the morning."

"Yes, I will."

"Bye." Having nothing more to say, the blonde ended the call. Starting the engine, she drove to her home.

ARIZONA'S HOME (AROUND 8:40PM)

Finishing dinner and completing her usual night routine, she slipped in her empty bed and pulled the covers up to neck. Memories of her first night with the beautiful brunette, caused a wide smile on her face. Rolling on her left side, she placed her right hand on the soft mattress where the brunette had slept and let her mind wander back to the amazing night.

 _["Aaahhh.." wonderful moans escaping from Arizona's mouth only caused the brunette to increase the pace of her left hand while she was two fingers deep inside the blonde. "Ohh my.. ELIZAA" screaming her name to the top of her lungs, the blonde clutched the sheet beneath her as tightly as she could with her left hand, her right hand holding the brunette above her impossibly close. Her thrusts inside the blonde increasing, she felt the walls around her fingers begin to clench. Eliza knew the blonde was close. Holding her face with right hand, she kissed the woman beneath her deeply, their tongues battling, never letting the speed of her left hand decrease. When the blonde's body sucked Eliza's fingers deep inside of her, the brunette used her thumb to massage the bundle of nerves, causing Arizona to arch her back. "UUhh..Oh noo.. Shit!" Her breath hitched and she stopped breathing for few seconds. Her mind went into overdrive and she couldn't bear the electric shockwaves running through her body. Sensing that the blonde couldn't take anymore thrusts, Eliza slowed down her movements and let her ride out her orgasm. After a dozen more gradually decreasing shocks, Arizona's body came to rest still on the mattress beneath her and the brunette pulled out. Running her left hand through her hair, the blonde tried to bring her breathing to normal. She didn't open her eyes and even after a minute and a half was still trying to catch her breathing when Eliza asked in worry._

 _"You okay? Please say something" concern clear as water in brunette's voice._

 _"Y-Yeah… I..uh" breathing somewhat in control, she opened her eyes slowly to find the emerald ones looking straight at her with concern. Smiling softly, she somehow managed to answer. "I'm fine." Taking couple more normal breaths, the blonde spoke with biggest smile on her face. "Amazing rather."_

 _"Amazing huh?" Eliza asked with a smirk on her face causing the blonde to blush uncontrollably._

 _"Shut up!" Arizona told her giggling and blushing like a teenager. Eliza didn't say anything but stared at her mischievously. "Seriously stop it!"_

 _"I'm not doing anything," said the brunette raising one eyebrow. Arizona's constant blushing caused her to giggle. Rolling off her, Eliza propped herself up on her left elbow and used her right hand to remove few strands of hair from her forehead and tuck them behind her ear. Staring into those beautiful sea-blue eyes, she kissed her gently yet passionately._

 _"Mmmmm.." moaning lightly, Arizona caressed her face with her left hand and turned on her right side to face the brunette._

 _Pulling apart after one entire minute or so, Eliza smiled widely. "You are so very beautiful Arizona."_

 _Smiling softly caused her dimples to pop out. "So are you! Thank you!"_

 _"It wasn't a compliment. Just the truth."_

 _"Mhhmm.." blonde hummed softly grazing Eliza's bare soft arm._

 _"Ready for another round?" Eliza asked with naughty smirk. And before a stunned Arizona could respond, the brunette was going down on her, making her moan louder that before.]_

Smiling at the thought of all the details of everything that happened afterwards, her thoughts were broken when she heard her phone buzz. Unlocking it she opened an unread message.

 **'Hi.' -E**

Unsure of what to text, Eliza just tested the water before saying anything.

 **'?' -A**

 **'Heard that you lost two patients today. I'm sorry.' -E**

Confused by the concern, she wondered how she had found out about it.  
 **'How do you know about it?' -A**

 **'Had gone to hospital to get some things that I had left. A nurse told me about it.' -E  
** Eliza lied.

 **'Thanks!' -A**  
The blonde wasn't convinced with the answer but had no energy to push for it. The genuine concern melted her heart.

 **'Bailey offered me my job back.' -E**

 **'I know.' -A  
'What are you going to do?' -A**

 **'Yet to decide.' -E**

 **'Okay.' -A**

 **'When's your shift tomorrow?' -E**

 **'Noon. Why?' -A**

 **'Just asking.' -E**

 **'Anything else?' -A**

Blonde's question caused Eliza searing pain. This was just one more reminder of how much she had hurt her and how much she had to make up for, if she ever could.  
 **'No. Goodnight.' -E**

 **'Night.' -A**

Locking her phone, Arizona turned her mind off completely and let the sleep take over. Within few minutes, she was dead to the world.

* * *

 **Okay this was a bit mild one and no dramatic pause this time, but opened some threads.** **See if you can figure those out.**

 **I'll try and get the next update within a week.**

 **Many more surprises to come. Stay tuned guys :)**

 **Please hit review. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is an Ariliza fanfic.**

 **My Twitter handle is: IMadddyy**

 **I love your response guys and am truly grateful for your compliments. They encourage me to keep writing. Thank you all very much.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/story-line belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Stirred awake by buzzing sound of the alarm at 3:30 AM, Arizona slowly turned on her side and turned off the sound that broke her sleep of not more than four hours. Rubbing off sleep from her eyes, she sat up against the headboard, laying her head back as she dozed off for five more minutes before she was woken again by the snoozed alarm. Checking the clock that now displayed 3:45 AM, which meant that she could be expecting call from her baby girl in about 15-20 minutes, the blonde got up from the bed with the help of crutches, and went about her morning routine. After freshening up and putting on her prosthetic, she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She'd never use her crutches outside of her bedroom when DeLuca was home. Thinking about hearing the voice of her little girl brought a big dimpled smile on her face. Pouring fresh coffee from the pot, she sat by the counter waiting restlessly for the phone to ring. As soon as the picture of little Sofia appeared on her phone, she answered the call.

"Hello." She answered with excitement.

"Morning Arizona." Replied her ex-wife, smiling to herself listening to the perky voice of the blonde on the other side.

"Is Sof ready?"

"Yeah she is. Hold on I'll give her the phone."

The blonde could hear her ex-wife calling out to Sofia to take the phone and talk to her Mamma.

"Hi Mammaaaaa. Gooood morning." Spoke an equally, rather perkier and chirpier Sofia.

"Good morning baby girl. How are you today?" Arizona controlled the tears of joy and tried to hide the emotions emitting through her voice.

"I'm awesome Mamma. Just like you."

"Of course, you are. Are you ready for school?"

"Yes I am. I brushed, I bathed, and now I'm having my favorite pancakes and strawberry milkshake." Arizona could picture her girl sitting in her chair and grinning like a small baby at her favorite breakfast menu.

"Wow that sounds delicious. Will you save some for me?" Arizona always tried to make the conversations as if she were there with her daughter, no matter how it hurt to know the reality.

"Umm.. okay I will. But I wanna have one more pancake. Is that doable?" Sofia also always played along with Arizona's routine game. She was very smart for her age.

"Oh sure hon. Have as many as you want. Save me just one and a bit of milkshake."

"Okay Mamma. Did you leave for hospital?"

"It's only four in the morning here Sof. I don't have to be back until noon today."

"Whaaat? You get to sleep more!" exclaimed a disappointed Sofia making the blonde chuckle a little.

"Yes I do, but only because I was working last night."

"I want to sleep more too." Sofia pouted on the phone.

"Sof, no pouting and making sad faces in the morning before school." Arizona knew her daughter inside out. "You love school, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Sofia replied still pouting.

"Then, go be the awesome girl and enjoy with your friends." Arizona tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, I got amazing friends. Katie, Angie, Lola, they all are so funny and we play every day." Sofia was back to her cheerful mood when her Mamma reminded her of her New York friends.

"Wow Sof, you've made so many friends. That's really good." It hurt Arizona to not be able to see her play with her new friends and listen to all the funny, idiotic stories.

"But, I miss Zola Mamma." Said the little brunette with sadness in her voice. Callie was in the kitchen working through breakfast, and hearing the sadness in her daughter's voice caused an ache in her heart as she looked at a genuinely sad Sofia pouring her heart out to her mother who was all the way across the country.

"I know sweetie. She misses you too."

"And, I miss you too Mamma. Everyday." Sofia was on the verge of crying and Callie felt her eyes glistening, even though Sofia would always get to this point whenever she talked to the blonde, which was almost every day.

Trying not to lose it on the phone, the blonde replied with a happy tone. "I miss you too sweetie, every day. But, we'll see each other soon."

"When Mamma? When can I come home?" Callie shut her eyes close listening to Sofia who still called Seattle her home. It was tough for the child to adjust to this sudden life change.

"I will discuss that Mommy and arrange everything soon. How does that sound?" Arizona hoped she had succeeded in cheering up her daughter.

"Please discuss soon Mamma. I want to see you and tell you about my new friends and new games they taught me, so we can play together." Even at such young age, Sofia was very good at painting pictures, which made Arizona smile to herself imagining doing all those things with her daughter.

"Of course, honey. I'll talk to Mommy today, and we'll finalize everything."

"Yay!" Sofia bounced happily in her chair.

"That's my girl! Are you ready to head out for school?" Arizona asked noticing it was almost 7:40 AM in New York, which meant Sofia's school bus would be arriving soon.

"Yes, I am. I don't want to hang up though."

"Me neither. But you have to finish your breakfast before school bus arrives."

"Yes, I'll do that. Will you talk to Mommy about the arrangement now?" asked a hopeful Sofia.

Laughing at the smartness of her daughter, the blonde gave up and replied, "Yes, sweetie. I'll talk to her now."

"Yay again! I will give her the phone. I love you Mamma."

"I love you too honey. Be awesome in school."

"As always."

"As always." Repeated the blonde and waited for her ex-wife to come on the line.

"Hey Arizona. How are you?" Callie asked trying to sound casual moving into the living room, away from Sofia.

"Hi. Do you have time to talk about Summer arrangements?" Arizona got straight to the point which sounded a bit rude, but she didn't want to make small talk with her ex-wife. Yes, she had happily allowed her to take her daughter thousands of miles away from her, but she couldn't forgive her, yet. The court battle had turned their relationship into a bitter one for better this time.

Annoyed by how the blonde would always avoid any talk not concerning Sofia, Callie called her on it outright. "Can you slow down a bit? I asked, 'how are you?' Care to reply?"

Taken aback by the brunette's response, Arizona answered the question, not wanting spoil the happy mood she was in after talking to her little girl. "I'm fine." She spoke without any emotion.

Not expecting anything other than a one liner reply, Callie took the hint that she'd have to initiate the talk here, if she wanted to keep the woman in her life somehow. "How's um… how's everything at hospital? I heard about the fire." She wanted to ask if the blonde was affected by the devastating phenomena, but settled for the easy one.

"Everything is fine."

 _'Everything is fine?' definitely not. She sounds way too off, but I cannot ask about that. Damn it!_ "Oh good. Was anyone hurt?"

"Yeah..um.. Edwards has severe burns. Mostly second and third degree. But she's going to be fine."

"Thank God! And you?" the brunette finally gathered the courage to ask.

"I told you I'm fine, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry."

"Can we talk about Summer now? I want to know when my daughter is coming home to me." Blonde's voice was cold.

Callie knew she'd have to face this day someday. She wasn't ready for it, but she knew she couldn't be anymore selfish. But the thought of her daughter staying away from her for entire Summer was unbearable. With her heart heavier than a rock, she answered, "Her school will be finished next week. So, umm.. just tell me when you'd like me to fly her to Seattle." All her strength was put into letting the tears roll down.

"Get on the flight the next day. I'm done waiting around." All the memories, all the hurt and all the bitter things said in the court came rushing down the blonde's memory lane, and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't even realize she had spoken out of pure rage.

The words hit Callie like a freight train, and all she could do was agree with her ex-wife. After all, Arizona had the sole custody of Sofia. "Okay. I'll let you know when I book the flights."

"Great! Thank you."

"Arizona.."

"Yes?"

"I get that you are upset, but can you please not be rude to me?" the brunette pleaded a little. It hurt to know how much the blonde hated her.

"Callie, I just want my daughter back. I have lived an entire year without her and now it's time she comes back home. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but your approach to convey the same could have been better." Callie scoffed.

"You really don't want to talk about _approaches to convey feelings_." Blonde's right hand turned into a tight fist as she tried to pacify herself concentrating on her breathing.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked furrowing her brows.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Specially not over the phone. Just let me know when you've booked the tickets. Okay?"

"Yeah okay." The brunette was left with not much of a choice.

"Thanks! Bye." Without giving the brunette any chance to say anything anymore, she disconnected the call. After everything that she'd been through, the only and the biggest loss that she couldn't put up with was staying away from her daughter and not being there to see her grow up.

After the events of past few days, the stress was really built up on her, and listening to the most precious voice in the world brought peace and immense joy to her mind. Currently, Sofia was the only one keeping her grounded and knowing that her daughter will be home after a week, her joy knew no bound. Biggest smile was plastered on her face and her mind started going over things she had to get done for her baby girl, like setting up her room, buying gift for she knew how much the little brunette enjoyed gifts and surprises. It was almost 4:30 in the morning, and she felt highly energized. She knew it certainly was not because the caffeine had kicked in, but because her daughter was going to come home. Sofia was going to come home to her Mamma. The thought kept looping in her head, and nothing else mattered. All the horrible things in the past vanished. Tears of pure joy started rolling down her pale cheeks. She felt the excitement take over her and started pacing up and down in the kitchen. She couldn't bring her mind to rest and she definitely was not gonna be able to go back to sleep. After five or so minutes, she managed herself to calm down taking deep breaths and went back to her room. Being so over the moon about Sofia's return, she knew she could do anything but sleep at the moment. However, her body needed to rest and so she slipped into the bed after taking out her prosthetic, pulling the cover over her. With her heart overflowing with joy, she let her mind drift over beautiful dreams about having her baby around in her home. Sleep was the last thing she expected from her body right now, yet to her surprise, she went into the soundest and peaceful sleep she had had in a very long time.

MINNICK'S APARTMENT

Snapped out of the sleep due to terrible vibrations of her pager, Eliza quickly dialed the hospital reading a 911 page. _Why are they paging me? And that too 911._

"Dr. Minnick here."

"Dr. Minnick!" A nurse exclaimed and spoke up in a hurry, "we need you in the ER. An athlete, Ian Samuel, 26 years old, met with a brutal car accident, severe internal injuries and multiple fractures."

It was 9 in the morning and she was confused as she did not expect a page, but her smart mind worked faster and she realized, only people who knew about her being fired were the attendings on the board and the decision was not official, so the staff had to page her. "Dr. Carlson should be on-call. Call him, until I get there."

"Dr. Carlson has asked to page you since this is your expertise."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10."

Quickly getting out the bed, she changed into her scrubs, put on a hospital jacket and left the apartment. She'd always keep an extra pair of scrub clothes at her place, for emergencies like these. Once inside the car in record time of three minutes, she fixed her hair in a pony and drove off to hospital, reaching there in less than six minutes as she lived about one and a quarter mile away. Reaching the hospital entrance, she found Jo Wilson waiting for her. Handing in the file to the taller brunette, Jo gave her quick details.

"Ian Samuel, 26, met with car accident, femur fractures in both legs, dislocated hips, and right clavicle is fractured. Dr. Carlson wants you to look at the scans and direct surgery plans, since the patient is an athlete." Jo guided Minnick towards trauma room 1.

Entering the room, the brunette quickly went to view the scans and started speaking out loud, "Femur fracture is reparable..." the blonde said after looking at the scans, and continued after a second, "but, clavicle is severely damaged. I'm gonna have to get in there right now to fix it. Dr. Wilson please let the OR know that we are coming and have an intern join the party as well. I'll explain the plan while scrubbing in and as we go, but now we have to get moving." The sports medicine specialist had already made a primary and a backup surgery plan in mind. Reaching OR3 scrub room, she started explaining the plan to all surgeons and they all entered the room after scrubbing. Brunette took the lead and explained every step as she cut the patient open right above the clavicle. She gave Dr. Wilson the chance to take the lead for initial fix and a new intern Dr. Mayer was assisting her. The whole surgery went through many twists and turns but the surgeons were able to keep the patient alive and save all the bone fragments.

After almost five hours, Dr. Mayer was closing the patient up, when Dr. Minnick congratulated everyone and appreciated their hard work, leaving Wilson in charge of the paper work. Not even 5 minutes after she scrubbed out, she received another 911 page from the ER. Quickly grabbing her white coat and putting her scrub cap in the pocket, she made her way towards the elevator to take her to the ER floor. Upon reaching, the nurse who had paged, guided her to the same trauma room. Entering the room, Minnick was surprised to see a redhead teenage girl alone on the gurney and she turned to the nurse, who quickly spoke up.

"Iliana Swan, 15, took a fall from about 500 feet during hiking. Broken left and right Tibia, multiple rib fractures. Legs are still functioning but quite less responsive."

"Okay Debby, order scans, and page Dr. Karev stat." Minnick told the nurse and started examining legs.

"Dr. Karev and Dr. Murphy who's on PEDS rotation this week, have gone to Seattle Press to check up on cases from the hospital fire, Chief's orders."

"Then page 911 in PEDS AGAIN."

"Already done. Someone should be here soon."

"And take her to the scans immediately and get an intern working in the ER to help you."

"Right away Doctor." Debby replied and opened the door to exit, but held it open for the PEDS surgeon entering in.

Feeling someone familiar had entered inside, Minnick shot her head up from the chart and found a beautiful blonde with blue eyes staring at her from the door. The blonde was delighted to see the brunette, but did not get a chance to show her emotions as they were replaced quickly by confusion. She had many questions, but the main ones being, _has Eliza taken her job back? Is she going to stay?_

Eliza could see the confused pale face, but she chose not to discuss personal matters at the place. She quickly put her game face on and went on explaining the case.

"Iliana Swan, 15, fell during hiking. Tibia fractures, multiple rib fractures and obvious chest and abdominal injuries." Eliza handed the chart to Robbins, who had also entered hundred percent professional mode. "I've ordered scans. Her legs are less responsive than when she came in."

The tension in the room could be easily cut via knife. Minnick kept avoiding looking at the blonde, while the blonde read the chart. After few seconds, Robbins picked up a portable ultrasound from the tray after handing back the chart to Minnick, and started scanning over chest and abdomen.

"She's bleeding internally and we need to get her to an OR soon." The blonde spoke up without looking at Minnick, continuing her examination.

"I need to get the scans first. Can the surgery wait till then?" Minnick sincerely asked, looking at the blonde.

"Sure. Have someone page me when you are ready." Robbins finally looked up and stared coldly into those green eyes.

"Okay." The brunette simply nodded, never taking her eyes off the blonde.

Having nothing left to say, Robbins looked at the patient, and again back at the brunette and left the room. Minnick let out a heavy sigh, as soon as the blonde left, threw her gloves away and ran both her hands over the face. She was certain that both women would be able to work together on this case. It was the interaction after the surgery that she dreaded the most. In that moment, for the first time in life, Minnick wished she could see the future and know beforehand what was going to happen. Little did she know, that she'd not be able to go home peacefully.

* * *

 **Run your brains on how the post surgery interaction will go, and I'll try and surprise you all ;)**

 **Please hit review. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Hi All. I'm sorry I couldn't continue this story. I apologize to all of you who read it regularly. However, I want to continue it now and give this couple a beautiful happy ending.**

 **Honestly, I've been shocked beyond belief after learning about JCap's and Sarah's exit, and I've been madly lashing out on social media as well, but as depressing as it may sound, we have no other choice but to accept this fact. If JCap were to exit after this season, they might as well let her end up with Eliza or Callie, but that's not happening on the show for sure. So I want to make it work through this story.**

 **Again very sorry for leaving you all high and dry at a crucial point in the story.**

* * *

 **P.S.: PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE YOUR VIEWS ON WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY.**


End file.
